Under Normal Circumstances
by Chikku-Chikku
Summary: Under normal circumstances, Celty would be concerned with forcing love on two mortal enemies. But things were bound to be anything but normal when Shinra gives his homemade love potions to Shizuo and Izaya.


**Under Normal Circumstances**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

That Sunday night, Celty was startled awake by the sound of bubbling chemicals from Shinra's underground lab.

Normally, that wouldn't bother her at all (Shinra was always tinkering in his workshop), but when she glanced at her PDA, she almost jumped at the 3:49 that flashed back. The Dullahan mentally shook her head. _It's so late! What could he be doing right now?_ Though Celty was slightly curious, she was also tired and a bit upset that her dream had been interrupted (it had something to do with her missing head and some frozen graveyard...) and opt to let Shinra continue his research.

...Until she heard the largest boom in the entire world and the insane laughter that followed.

_"YES! I FINALLY GOT IT! YESYESYES!"_

Then there was a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass.

That was certainly _not_ good.

Celty was out of bed in a flash, her body a blur as she navigated through the roomy house and down the steps of the lab. Once she found Shinra's fallen form, Celty had already typed 'Shinra, are you okay?' and frantically shoved it into the 17-year-old's face.

He was on the floor, wincing and rubbing his back, but only grinned at her message. "Oh, Celty! I'm fine, just slipped on a bit of spilled liquid... But thank you for worrying, my lovely, soon-to-be wife!" He wrapped her in a tearful, exaggerated hug, and the Dullahan would have rolled her eyes if she could.

When he released her, she finally voiced her curiosity. 'So, what is this all about?' Celty gestured to the shattered beakers and the suspicious looking red-brown liquid boiling in the pot next to Shinra.

The aspiring doctor immediately burst into a wide and almost demented grin. He made a show of dusting off his clothes, then stepped beside the concoction and cleared his throat.

"Well, you know the two troublemakers that I keep telling you about? The ones who are always fighting and destroying innocent school property?"

'You mean Shizuo and that other person?' Celty thought. 'Izaya or something?'

He nodded.

'Yes, I remember. Shizuo complains to me about Izaya a lot.'

"Well, this"- there was a hint of pride in Shinra's voice as he patted the black pot -"is the answer to all their problems. Or well, all the problems they've cause in Raijin High, at least."

'?'

"It's a special potion," Shinra smirked devilishly. He leaned in close to her, as though whispering a secret, and gleefully added, "A _love_ potion."

...

Celty cast the liquid a skeptical, confused look.

'You're actually going to use _that_ on them?'

Shinra's grin grew wider, and he sang, "Yesssss~ I've analyzed it thoroughly and this was the best idea I could come up with! And it's going to go great!"

The Dullahan thought. Weren't those things really dangerous though?

'Are you sure it's safe? What if something bad happens to one of them?'

"It'll be fine," Shinra assured her. "I tried many different mixtures and though it was really messy and loud (and I almost killed myself and blew the whole lab apart)"- Celty mentally facepalmed -"I finally managed to get the right one here!"

That would definitely explain the boom she'd heard earlier. But it didn't explain her feelings of uncertainty...

'What I mean is, are you sure it's safe to force feelings like this?'

Shinra blinked and seem to hesitate. "Well...it's not like the experience will be bad for those two. They could really use some cooling down around each other..." He seem to be convincing himself as he talked, "and it'll be good for the community too!

"I mean, nothing cures hatred like love, right, Celty?"

Then he threw back his head and cackled, looking for all the world like a mad scientist who'd just created the perfect Frankenstein.

'A-ah...right...'

Under normal circumstances, Celty would be deeply concerned by this scene and the very idea of forcing love onto two mortal enemies; though she had a feeling that things were bound to be anything _but_ normal from this moment on. It was too tiring to worry about right now, and besides, this was _Shinra_, and the Dullahan was used to his crazy antics.

'Well, alright then. I just wanted to check up on you.'

She flashed the PDA up.

'I'm going back to bed now. You should go sleep too if you're done.'

"After I clean this up, I will. Goodnight, Celty! Sorry for waking you up!"

'It's okay. Goodnight, Shinra.' Celty paused, then added, 'And remember to be careful.'

He pulled her into a quick hug, eyes warm. "Don't worry. I have _everything_ planned out."

Though a part of her was still curious (and still troubled), the Dullahan just allowed herself a mental head shake and started upstairs.

Shinra was Shinra, after all. She trusted him not to go out of hand with whatever this experiment was.

* * *

_Tbc._

* * *

**A/N: **Whoo, random, crack-ish fic time! xD

I got the idea for this partly from something I read (two things, actually), so if I make anyone mad or feel like I'm plagiarizing, I'm sorry, and will promptly remove teh fic C: Also, I humbly apologize for the Prologue, I know it fails. \8 But I usually take forever to write ('cuz I always spend like two hours on one sentence, trying to correct it into perfection or whatnot), so I'm winging this one. So it'll probably be sketchy and fail so bad, but who cares! 8D (I normally don't write like this...I'm more of a wow-that-was-really-depressing type of fic writer, so yeah...)

Anyway, excusing this horrible beginning~ This'll be my second Durarara fic (and something not crazy angst, for once!) and it'll be...(dundundun) multi-chaptered! (Oh gods, wish me luck C:) I'm planning to make this, excluding the Prologue, seven chapters long (+ an Epilogue?), so I **_should _**be able to finish this. Granted, **_should_**. Who knows, with my very small attention span and dysfunctional knack of losing ideas as quickly as they sprout. |8

Anyway anyway, though nothing much has happened yet, I hope you guys enjoyed! And I promise the A/N's won't be as long as this anymore (maybe).

Reviews are love and inspiration for me :'D


End file.
